


Le Petite Mort

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-19
Updated: 2006-10-19
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8702023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Slightly shmoopy Wincest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Title: Le petite mort  
Author: missyjack  
Pairing: Sam/Dean  
Word count:   
Rating: NC-17  
Genre: slightly shmoopy Wincest   
Disclaimer: I don’t own these boys, I am just Kripke’s bitch 

 

Sam will always leave him. There are planes where they connect, points of intersection between sweat, skin and soul, but he knows it won’t last. 

Sometimes after they fight together, he’ll feel it. They’ll stand over burnt bones or dust or dissipating ether, having fought by each other, for each other. And for a moment their hands may touch, their eyes meet, and they are one. And Dean will hold his breath, as he holds the moment. Thinking “we’ve shared this, how could he not stay?’ And then he see’s something slip from Sam’s eyes, and he knows to Sam the occasion has become just the death of another monster. 

 

Sometimes after they fuck, he’ll pretend to be asleep; an arm and maybe a leg, flung across his brother’s body. His world will contract until this is all he knows – that they fit and fill each other. Yet for Dean each moment is shot through with terrible anticipation. That soon Sam will disentangle himself and return to the other bed. For Dean this, not the moments after he comes, is his little death.

 

There are planes where they connect, points of intersection between sweat, skin and soul, but he knows it won’t last. Sam will always leave him.


End file.
